UCW Cooler December 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The final UCW PPV of 2019.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_COOLER DECEMBER!_

* * *

We're in an arena in Paris, France which is decorated with Christmas stuff and the fans are cheering loudly as pyro are going off. "Welcome to the last UCW PPV of 2019, Cooler December, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, and we're live from Paris, France!"

"Man, you have no idea how much I like this town, Joey! Ever since I arrived here, the people have been giving me nothing but good time!"

"Well, you're gonna have an even better time, Bobby, for we're gonna ssist a great wrestling event starting with an Hardcore Match!"

**(5150)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the 5150 Legacy, he is one third one the UCW Triple Tag Champions, GUARDIAN GOON!"

The crowd booed as the wrestler dressed in a hockey suit came out with his hockey stick. He took a look at the weapons around the ring before getting inside and waiting for his opponent.

**(Can You Feel My Heart)**

"And his opponent, Detroit, Michigan, representing the Monarchy, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, "The Rabbid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

A wall of pyro erupted from the stage and the crowd cheered as Dylan came out with his baseball bat which he waved around. He glared at Goon and rushed into the ring where his opponent swung his hockey stick at him, but Dylan ducked and hit him in the stomach with his bat. He then tossed him out of the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive.

After giving him a few chops to the chest, Dylan grabbed Goon and tossed him into the audience where the two started brawling. Eventually, Goon ended getting the upper hand and, as the two returned at ringside, he grabbed Dylan's head and slammed it into the steel pose.

The 5150 Legacy member then grabbed a table from udner the ring and opened it at ringside before taking a wooden guitar from a fan at ringside and slammed it onto Dylan's back, shattering it to pieces. He then grabbed the Rabbid Street Dog and attempted to toss him into the steel steps, only to get reversed and hitting them head-first.

Dylan brought him back in the ring with a steel chair and slammed it on his back before going for the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan approached Goon with his chair, only for Goon to Spin Kick him in the face and then opened the steel chair before making Dylan sit on it. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Swanton Bomb which Dylan dodged, letting him crash onto the open chair and break it.

Dylan got onto Goon for his Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent) before delivering violent blows to his head. He then went outside to grab a barbwired chair which he placed onto Goon before climbing the turnbuckle and hitting his Cactus Elbow through it followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Goon, quickly grabbed the barbwired steel chair and slammed it onto Dylan's back, making him bleed there and on his arm too, before going out on the apron to rest. As Dylan charged to try a Spear, Goon jumped, causing Dylan to instead run out into the table Goon settle outside at ringside earlier. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Grinning, Goon went to take another table from under the ring and settled it into a corner of the ring. He then brought Dylan back inside, but before he could do anything, the Rabbid Street Dog lifted him the waist and charged him right through the table, destroying it in half. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After resting for a while, Dylan went outside to catch a barbwired table which he brought inside the ring and settled in a corner. He tried to Irish Whip Goon into it, but the 5150 Legacy member countered it, lifted Dylan on his shoulders, and then applied a Death Valley Driver right through the barbwired table. As the crowd chanted: "Holy shit!", Goon went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Dylan rested in pain in a corner, Goon mocked him and, as he approached, Dylan surprised him with a Motor City Lariat (Discuss Lariat) out of nowhere. He followed with a Spike Piledriver and then Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a Tornado (Spinning Side Slam) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan got outside to grab a small bag which he brought in the ring and spilled its content revealed to be thumb tacks on the mat. He grabbed Goon and Powerbombed him right into the tacks, making him scream in pain. After calming down, Goon showe dhis middle finger to Dylan who responded by lifting him to apply his Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) onto the tacks and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, DYLAN TORRES!"

The Rabbid Street Dog got cheered loudly as he got up, covered in blood, and lifted his title belt.

"Geez! After landing on these tacks, I think Guardian Goon will need to go to the infirmary!" Joey said with a wince.

"At least he was wearing a shirt. Otherwise, it would have been worse," Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn received a massive ovation as he calmly walked out and toward the ring. Once inside, he removed his cape and waited for his opponent to come out.

**(Motivation)**

"And his opponent, from the Lands of Samoa, LANUOLA!"

The tall woman came out to cheers as she got into the ring and glared at a visibly uninterested Brooklyn Wilson. After checking both opponents, the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

After staring at each other for a moment, both opponents locked in a clinch which started with Lanuola dominating before Brooklyn regained the upper hand by performing flips. However, Lanuola soon pushed him in the ropes and knocked him down with a jumping elbow smash followed by the cover.

"1! KICKOUT!"

After Brooklyn got back up, Lanuola delivered kicks to his shoulders before running in the ropes and getting knocked by a powerful clothesline from the Man of 1000 Holds. He then grabbed the tall girl's arm, twisted, and stomped on it, making her groan in pain.

As Lanuola retreated outside, Brooklyn followed, caught her bad arm, placed it on the steel steps, and stomped on it again for extra damage. The tall girl got on the turnbuckle and Brooklyn followed her. She grabbed his throat in hopes of Chokeslamming him down, but Brooklyn headbutted her in the face to stop her. As Lanuola backed up against the steel pose, Brooklyn charged and received a boot stomp counter from Lanuola which knocked him off the apron.

After both opponents got back in the ring, Lanuola took Brooklyn down with a big Bicycle Kick before climbing a top turnbuckle where Brooklyn caught her with a Superplex. As Brooklyn got in a corner, Lanuola charged at him for a Body Avalanche which he dodged and hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of her head, stunning her. He followed with a Dragon Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Lanuola stood on her knees, Brooklyn Roundhouse Kicked the side of her head, making her roll out of the ring. Brooklyn charged to flip out on the apron from hwere he Superkicked Lanuola's head before climbing the corner and jumping out on her with a Diving Moonsault.

Bringing Lanuola back in the ring, Brooklyn stomped on her head and bad arm multiple times before going for a Butterfly Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn applied an Armbar submission hold on her bad arm as soon as Lanuola kicked out. The tall girl refused to give up and slowly lifted Brooklyn for a Deadweight Lift Powerbomb. After that, she delivered a Spin Kick to the man's head before clotheslining him out of the ring. She then brought him back in the ring and applied a Crucifix Powerbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Brooklyn rolled out of the ring, Lanuola charged out into him with a Step-up Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring for a German Suplex. However, Brooklyn backflipped on his feet and Roundhouse Kicked the back of Lanuola's head.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle for an aerial move, but Lanuola surprised him with another Spin Kick to the head stunning him long enough for her to climb up and apply a Super Hurricanrana. She then quickly grabbed him by the throat for a Sitout Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lanuola got chocked that Brooklyn kicked out and, as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!", both opponents got back up and started trading blows - slow at first, then faster. Lanuola eventually hit Brooklyn with a lariat that made him flip and went for her Chokehold C4 which Brooklyn escaped by hitting the side of her head and tried to go for the Bitter End.

However, Lanuola escaped, Spin Kicked his head for the third time, and then managed to catch him with her Burning Hammer followed by her Chokehold C4 and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, LANUOLA!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the tall girl who prevailed.

"Awesome! I knew Lanuola could win this! I knew it!" Joey beamed.

"Brooklyn Wilson said that no women could fight in the same divison as men; looks like he will have to think otherwise after this match!" Bobby added.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hothead)**

UCW Women's TV Champion, Logan Orton, came out with her belt under the boos of the crowd. She did not care thought and simply walked into the ring where she took a microphone.

"As you all know," she started after the boos of the crowd calmed down a bit, "there has been a lack...of competition in recent times. I mean, I must have defeated all the female wrestlers of this federation by now...twice." A rush of boo from the crowd. "So, to make sure things remain interesting and I don't get rusty, I decided to make an open challenge tonight." The crowd cheered.

"Of course, it will not be for my title." Rush of boos. "I mean, nobody deserves a title shot right jow, but I'm still willing to wrestle. So bring it on." She gave her belt and microphone to the ref while waiting to see who would answer the challenge.

**(Black Cat - Janet Jackson)**

The titantron turned a yellowish green and Logan's opponent came out. A medium-sized woman with tanned skin and dark brown hair tied into braids. Her dress consists of yellowish green tights, boots of the same color, and black tape on her hands.

"Oh my gosh! This is Clarice Borges, a female wrestler from Brazil who studied in the same class as Pedro! She's finally making her UCW debuts tonight!"

Logan seemed a bit surprised as Clarice made her way into the ring and smiled at her. She just shrugged and asked the ref to ring the bell to start the match which he did.

The two girls started by walking around before going for a clinch which saw Clarice twisting Logan's arm and take her down with an arm drag. She then Superkicked her stomach before going for a Running Corckscrew Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Clarice tossed Logan out of the ring and went for a Suicide Dive which Logan interrupted with a European Uppercut to her jaw. Then, as her legs rested on the apron, Logan applied a Spike DDT to Clarice on the outside floor.

She then brought Clarice back in the ring and started stomping on every part of her body before Irish Whipping her in the ropes for a Scoop Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Logan Irish Whipped Clarice in a corner and hit her with a corner clothesline before giving her more blows and kicks. Clarice eventually started fighting back, ctaching Logan with a Flapjack. She then climbed a top turnbuckle where Logan wanted to Superplex her, but Clarice pushed her down and, as Logan was holding backward in the corner, Clarice hit her with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Clarice was shocked that Logan kicked out and started delivering slaps to her opponent before running in the ropes, getting kicked in the stomach, and then caught with a O-Zone by Logan. The finisher her father used before creating the RKO.

Clarice retreated outside on the apron and Logan climbed a second rope before grabbing and Superplexing her all the way back into the ring. She followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan ran in the ropes and Clarice caught her, trying to apply a Dragon Suplex, but Logan reversed it into a victory roll.

"1!...2!..."

Clarice reversed the roll in her favor.

"1...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan ran in the ropes and hit Clarice with a devastating clothesline before following with a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan waited for Clarice to get back up before catching her with a RKO and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, the UCW Women's TV Champion, LOGAN ORTON!"

The Legend Killer panted in exhaustion. She might have won but Clarice nonetheless drained a lot out of her. She took her belt and rose it in front of the crowd who booed.

"That was an impressive debut from Clarice Borges, but she ultimately could not take down the Women's TV Champion!" Joey said.

"You imagine the face Logan would have made if she lost? It would have been priceless!" Bobby chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**(The Panda)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from the Lands of Philipines, "The Panda" MALUTA ROCK!"

The sumo-like wrestler came out with purple pands and panda facepaint. The crowd cheered for him as he made his way into the ring and waited for his opponent.

**(New Way)**

"And his opponent, from Hong Kong, China, he is the UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The champ came out to loud cheers as he bowed to the audience before getting inside the ring. There, he gave his belt to the ref and shook hands with Maluta before he called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men locked ina clinch which saw Maluta easily dominating thanks to his size and take Lee down for a headlock. The champ struggled to get back up and then stomped onto Maluta's foot to make him let go before catching him with a headlock of his own.

Maluta pushed Lee with the ropes and hit him with a shoulder tackle that almost made him fly to the other side of the ring. Lee retreated outside the ring to rest a bit before getting back on the apron where Maluta attempted to catch him, only to receive a forearm to the face. Lee then hit him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

After this, the champ ran in the ropes and hit the Panda with running forearms until Maluta attempted to fight back with blows which Lee ducked and then caught his waist from behind. However, Maluta broke free with ease, catching Lee's waist and taking him down.

As Lee laid on his stomach, Maluta rolled all over his body like a boulder and then made him sit in a corner to hit a Cannonball followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Lee rested in a corner, Maluta charged at him and received a boot counter to the face. Lee then got on the second turnbuckle and hit a Missile Dropkick to the back of his head followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After Maluta got back up, Lee delivered many kicks to the Panda's sides, ending with a Spin one to his head, stunning him out. He then ran in the ropes for a Springboard move which Maluta stopped by catching him in his arms for a Swinging Side Slam and quickly followed with a Samoan Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Maluta climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash which Lee dodged, letting him crash hard. After they both got back up, Lee ducked a clothesline from Maluta and surprised him with a Double Foot Stomp to his chest. He then clibmed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered for the young champion who rose his title belt and shook hands with Maluta Rock once again.

"Wow! What a great showcase of sportsmanship by both the UCW Legend Champion and the Panda!" Joey beamed.

"Indeed! Wether you win or you lose, showing sportsmanship is always rewarding in UCW!" Bobby said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

TJ came out to a mix reception as he made his way into the ring, posing, and tossing his jacket into the audience.

**(Doomfist)**

"And his opponent, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, "The Doom Fist" DRAKE ARIES!"

Drake got cheered as he came out with a white towel on his back which he put on a steel pose once inside the ring. He and TJ glared at each other as the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

TJ started by rudely pushing Drake back. He replied by pushing TJ back with him falling on his rear. TJ glare angrily and got back up before rushing to Drake and delivering blows to his face. Eventually, the Doom Fist grabbed TJ by the shoulders and tossed him out of the ring.

TJ refused to come back inside, forcing Drake to get out, but TJ got back in as he did and then hit him with a dropkick between the ropes to prevent him from coming back in. He then jumped toward Drake with a Springboard Hurricanrana, but Drake resisted and swung TJ to hit him hard into the security barricade.

Drake grabbed TJ and tossed him out over the security barricade before getting back in. TJ managed to get back in the ring before the 20 count and Drake charged into him with a shoulder tackle that knocked him out on the apron.

Drake approached TJ there and received an elbow smash in the face which pushed him back before TJ hit him with a Phenomenal Forearm on top of the head and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Drake laid in a corner, TJ gave him blows and stomps with aggressiveness until the ref made him stop. He then dragged him in the middle of the ring to apply a body slam followed by a running knee drop on his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ waited for Drake to get back up before going for a Discuss Clothesline which Drake countered by catching him in his arms to apply a Push-up Samoan Drop followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As TJ got back up, Drake clotheslined him out of the ring before charging into him with a Top Con Hilo. He the brought him back inside the ring to go for his Doomfist which TJ ducked and lifted him in a Torture Rack transitioned into a Blue Thunder Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ immediately grabbed Drake's legs and locked him into the Sharpshooter submission hold. The Doom Fist groaned in pain but managed to make it to the ropes and force the break after 20 seconds.

TJ grabbed Drake who fought back with strikes before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker by TJ who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Drake rested in a corner, TJ went for his Backflip Corner Clothesline which Drake interrupted with a devastating clothesline that made TJ flip. He then got on the second turnbuckle and went for a Missile Dropkick which TJ dodged and tried to apply his Skill Clash on Drake.

However, he managed to escape and delivered a Doomfist to TJ's jaw, stunning him long enough to follow with a Stunner and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Drake climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on TJ with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DRAKE ARIES!"

The crowd cheered for the MMA fighter who rose his fists in victory while panting from his match.

"TJ Skill affirmed he would be the first to defeat Drake Aries and put an end to his mascarade!" Joey pointed out.

"Never get too confident when you're up against someone like the Doom Fist, pal! Looks like TJ tried to bite on more than he could chew!" Bobby said with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, from the Mushroom Kingdom, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

They got cheered as they made their way to the ring with Jimmy being dressed like Hero from SSBU and Bobby as Link from Breath Of The Wild 2.

**(Heavy)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of Bagwell McBeef and Brick Wall, HEAVY WALL!"

The two huge champions were well-welcomed as they made their way into the ring and posed together before giving their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Brick Wall and Bobby Gamer went in their respective corner as Jimmy and Bagwell started the match. They walked around before locking in a clinch that ended with Bagwell catching Jimmy in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and knocked Jimmy down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes and Jimmy rolled toward him to make him do a side flip and Bagwell caught him with a Springboard Arm Drag followed by a dropkick and then took a pose for the crowd who cheered.

He then Irish Whipped Jimmy in the ropes, but he reversed it and bent down. Bagwell stopped and kicked Jimmy's face which had surprisingly no effect and he caught him with an Hurricanrana immediately followed by a Calf-Kick and also took a pose for the crowd.

Bagwell tagged Brick Wall in and he charged at Jimmy who caught him with a leg sweep before slamming his head in his corner and tagged Bobby Gamer in with who he double Irish Whipped Brick Wall in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle followed by a Standing Moonsault from Jimmy and a Jump Punch to the head from Bobby.

He then ran in the ropes for a Standing Splash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Bobby pushed Brick Wall in a corner and chopped his chest twice before applying a body slam and tagged Jimmy who jumped on Brick Wall from the apron with a Springboard Swanton before screaming: "Arcader forever!"

He then held Brick Wall in a front facelock before tagging Bobby who scratched Brick Wall's back, causing him to groan in pain. He screamed: "Don't scare the witch!" before receiving a kick in the guts rom Brick Wall who followed with a series of kicks and blows before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Punch-Out! from Bobby.

He then applied a snapmare before tagging Jimmy who ran for a dropkick on Brick Wall's back before applying a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jimmy once again tagged Bobby in and he hit a dropkick before they took a pose to make the crowd cheer. Jimmy then left the ring as Bobby started giving punches to Brick Wall as if he was a boxer before running in the ropes.

However, Bagwell caught his feet from outside and dragged him out before trying to smash him, but Bobby blocked and punched his head back. As he got on the apron, Brcik Wall hit him with a Discuss Elbow which knocked him off the apron.

The two men then took a pose before Bagwell went to bring Bobby back inside the ring and took the tag from Brick Wall to charge into Bobby with a Meatball followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Jimmy jumped in time to break the pin and got tossed out on the apron by Brick Wall. The two then went for their Avalanche Finisher, but Jimmy caught Brick Wall from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner. This allowed Bobby to hit his Punch-Out! to Bagwell's head and he then applied his Fatality! (Gory Bomb/Rolling Cutter) with Jimmy on Bagwell before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE ARCADERS!" Video Man came out to celebrate with his two friends as they rose their new title belts in celebration.

"They did it!" Joey exclaimed. "The Arcaders have won! They are the new UCW World Tag Team Champions!"

"That's why I always said these three are never to be underestimated!" Bobby said with a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

A jobber stood inside the ring while waiting for his opponent to arrive.

**(The Hunt Begins!)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing the jobber's opponent, from Moscow, Russia, "The Russian Hunter" VOLK ORTOKNISH!"

The newcomer arrived on the entrance ramp as the lights turned red. Volk is a medium-sized man with dirty brown hair reaching his neck and a shaved beard. His dress consists of a camouflage vest and pants with a black round mask over his face with holes revealing his red eyes.

He made his way into the ring where he removed his vest and mask, revealing his appearance. The jobber shivered a little bit. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

The jobber went forward and delivered blows to Volk. However, he only stared at him and chuckled in amusement. He then kicked him in the guts, ran in the ropes, and hit the jobber with a Running Big Boot which almost made him backflip.

As the jobber rested in a corner, Volk delivered violent blows to him before running in the opposite corner and into him with Running European Uppercuts. After three consecutive ones, he applied an X-Plex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Volk broke the pin at the last second, wanting more. He waited for the jobber to get back up before hitting him with a devastating clothesline that made him flip and then applied a Powerbomb.

He then got in one corner and glared at the jobber like a hunter staring at its prey. Once the jobber got back up, Volk charged into him with a Killing Blow (Running Headbutt) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, VOLK ORTOKNISH!"

The Russian Hunter glared threatingly at the camera as the ref lifted his arm in victory.

"Wow! That Volk guy sounds pretty dangerous! You've seen how he almost killed that jobber?" Joey asked.

"Kinda hard to miss it when it's the center of attention. Man, I hope this poor jobber won't have any scar after this..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is a Champion vs Champion Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW US Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The champ came out to a wave of cheers as took a bite out of an apple and made his way into the ring. He showed his belt before waiting for his opponent.

**(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, "The World's Elite" CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the ring where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too. He gave all that to the ref before looking at his opponent. They stared at each other and lifted their respective belt before giving them to the ref who called for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers shook hands before locking in a clinch which saw France pushing Ramon in the ropes and knocking France down with a shoulder tackle. He then caught the Jr. Heavyweight Champion with a hip toss followed by a arm drag before tossing France out of the ring.

Ramon then went for a baseball slide which France dodged and pushed Ramon back first into the security barricade. After they both got back in the ring, France ran and caught Ramon with a Running Hurricanrana before Irish Whipping him in the ropes for a back body drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

France body slammed Ramon on the mat and then got on the second turnbuckle to go for a Diving Somersault which Ramon dodged. The US Heavyweight Champion then Irish Whipped France in the ropes for a Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon grabbed France and lifted him on his shoulders for an Helicopter Spin that lasted 20 seconds before stopping, both men now dizzy. As France retreated in a corner, Ramon charged into him with a corner clothesline, making him sit down, and followed with a Canonball. He finished his combo by climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on France with a Diving Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon ran into the ropes and got caught by a Standing Hurricanrana from France which knocked him out of the ring. The Jr. Heavyweight Champion followed by jumping out onto him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring, climbing a top turnbuckle, and hitting him with a Missile Dropkick.

France jumped on Ramon with a Standin Somersault twice before running in the ropes and getting knocked down by a Calf Kick from the US Champ. He then lifted the Jr. Heavyweight Champ for a Gutbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon ran in the ropes and received a Roundhouse Kick to the face by France who followed with a Reverse Frankensteiner and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

France Roundhouse Kicked the side of Ramon's head again before lifting him up for an Elevated Powerbomb. However, Ramon reversed it into a victory roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

France went for another Roundhouse Kick which Ramon ducked and hit a chopblock to the back of his right leg. He then stroke and stomped on his abd leg multiple times for extra damage before hitting a DDT on it. He then applied a One-legged Boston Crab on France's bad leg.

While it was painful, France managed to reach for the ropes to force the break and retreated outside. There, Ramon charged into him with a Suicide Dive and then applied a Reverse Headlock Swing on the outside floor.

Bringing France back into the ring, Ramon body slammed him down before hitting a Springboard Corkscrew Swanton followed by a Springboard Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon grabbed France's bad leg to go for a Figure Four Leg Lock, but France countered it with a small package.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ramon ducked a clothesline from France and bounced head-first against the top rope to knock him down with a Rebound Lariat. He followed by running and hitting a Flip Kick on top of France's head which knocked him out of the ring.

As France got on the apron, Ramon joined and the two fought until France Superkicked Ramon's head and then suplexed him down on the outside floor. He then brought him back into the ring for an X-Plex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Ramon weakly stood up, France Roundhouse Kicked the sides of Ramon's head over and over again before catching him with a Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As France went for another Roundhouse Kick, Ramon interrupted him with a Sucker Punch to the face and then ran in the ropes for a clothesline which France ducked and both emn then jumped while charging, colliding violently with each other in mid-air.

At this moment, the bell rang. "We have reached the 30 minutes time limit! Therefore, this match is declared a draw!"

While the audience was disappointed by this announcement, both Ramon and France weakly stood up to take their respective belt and then shake hands while hugging each other. The crowd cheered at this display of sportsmanship.

"Wow! That was an awesome match! Sad that there wasn't any winner, but still!" Joey said with joy.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Joey! A perfect match to conclude the final PPV of UCW for 2019!" Bobby said.

"That was UCW Cooler December, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again in 2020!"


End file.
